Protector of Monsters
by T. 'Surgeon of Death' Law
Summary: Skaar is sent by the Avengers to assist and protect Yokai Academy from the threat of Fairy Tale. Things dont go as he hoped when he becomes involved with the newspaper club because of a red headed vampire that keeps bothering him.
1. Prologue

**Goodness, me and my ideas -_-. I know that Skaar is a little younger than a teenager, but lets just say that its been a couple years and that he looks like a freshmen.**

Prologue

Skaar stared out of the window of the bus, sighing at his current predicament. Sent on a mission to protect… a school? Is that really Avenger business? Well if they were sending him, apparently it was.

_Earlier that day…_

"You want me to do what?" Skaar asked, unbelieving of the words that came from Captain America himself. He had been called to Avengers Tower by Steve Rogers. When he arrived there, his father Bruce Banner and Logan, aka Wolverine had been waiting for him.

"I know this sound a little… farfetched, son. But this is a serious matter. We need someone on the inside and… you fit the bill." Steve Rogers said trying to work it out for the young hulk.

"You won't be going alone; I'll be going in with you to help out bub." Wolverine said, although didn't sound very excited himself.

"What is it there that's so important?" Skaar asked still indifferent about the situation.

"The owner and headmaster of the school, Mikogami, 'the Exorcist', have asked us to send someone to help in case contact with Fairy Tale, a monster extremist group, and help defend his school."

"What do the Avengers care about one school, even if it is for monsters?" Skaar said speaking the truth.

"While the safety of the school is a concern, it's more about taking down Fairy Tale. They've become a global threat, but we've lost track of them lately. We trust that you and Logan have what it takes to get us the information we need on them." Rogers explained, being more frank about their agenda.

"And until we get this information you want me too…?" Skaar said, much more impatient now as he knew the answer. Rogers sighed.

"We would like you to attend the school and keep a low profile while there."

"I'm a hulk; you really think the other guy cares about keeping a low profile?" Skaar said scoffing at the thought.

"That's why we want you to stay in human form as much as you can unless it's unavoidable."

Skaar growled in frustration.

"Why me specifically? You have other teen 'heroes' you can send." Skaar said unconvinced with why he was picked.

"Your father and Logan recommended you over our other team members because you can act smartly on your own, and can handle any threat thrown at you while there." Rogers said. Skaar sniffed the air and narrowed his eyes.

"That may not be a lie, but it's not the whole truth." Skaar said suspicious. Logan chuckled and looked at Bruce. "You're kids as intuitive as ever, Bruce. I'll leave the rest to you fella's. I gotta go in early, I'll see you there bub." Logan said saluting them as he left. Rogers looked at Banner and nodded, and taking his leave himself. "I'll leave you two to it then."

"What's going on dad?" Skaar asked bluntly looking at his father. Bruce sighed and took a knee next to Skaar.

"I figured that a mission to a school might make things easier for you to accept but… I'll be straight with you. I want you to have a life outside of… well being a hulk. To be normal for once. Easiest way to do that is to attend school." Bruce explained, making Skaar scoff.

"A school for monsters doesn't really sound like a 'normal' life if you ask me." Skaar said with the roll of his eyes.

"It's the closest to normal you our family can get." Bruce said with a sad smile. "Look son… after what happened to Lyra at her school, I knew that putting you in regular school was never going to work. This was a rare chance to seize."

"I'd rather be here, working on a mission, not wasting my time at some school for miscreants." Skaar said indifferently.

"I know you would, but technically it is a mission. Just give it a chance, make some friends. Try to make something good out of it." Bruce said. Skaar sighed deeply and gave a small smile.

"Ok dad."

_Currently…_

Skaar, to say the least, was still not happy about going. Mission or not, this was going to be a waste of time. Maybe while he's there, he would find a challenge for a fight, but then again… He was Skaar, son of Hulk. What monsters could stand up to him?

Suddenly the bus stopped, and Skaar looked around.

"Are we here?" He asked the bus driver, who shook his head. Skaar thought that the driver was trying to ne intimidating, but of course that wouldn't work with him.

"Nope, we got another kid to pick up." He said tapping his cigar. The bus doors opened, and a red haired girl with pig tails walked in. She took a seat a couple rows in front of Skaar. He looked at her with one eye lazily, but then turned his attention back to the outside window. The bus started up again and began to move.

It was silent in the bus again, something Skaar was happy about. He didn't feel like socializing, despite what his father asked him.

"So… are you a freshman too?" He heard the girl say, and realized the question was directed at him. He sighed and turned his eyes to the girl, who was now only a seat away after moving.

"Yeah." He said shortly. She waited for him to say more, to ask her something at least. Instead he remained silent.

"Me too, I'm Kokoa Shuzen." She said introducing herself. Skaar knew he was supposed to introduce himself now, making him inwardly groan.

"I'm Ska- I mean… Skip. Skip Banner." He said. The red head stared for a moment before chuckling.

"Wow really, Skip? That's a funny name." She said continuing to chuckle. Skaar narrowed his eyes and growled, turning back to the window.

"Says the girl named off of chocolate." Skaar said with a smug smirk. She stopped laughing and puffed up her cheeks in anger.

"Hey, don't make fun of my name! I come from a noble blood line of vampires, show some respect!" Kokoa said with a huff. Skaar chuckled again.

"Whatever you say coco." Skaar said with a smug smirk once again.

"It's Kokoa! Say it right!" She said nearly shouting at him. He merely rolled his eyes.

"Stupid vampire." He muttered, making her growl in anger.

"Hey you two, we've arrived." The bus rider said, chuckling at their little conversation. Kokoa looked at Skaar with puffed cheeks, but then turned away with a huff. The son of hulk rolled his eyes and began to walk out towards the door.

"Fair warning kid, this school can be a dangerous and scary place." The bus driver said to the two, making them pause for a moment. Kokoa raised an eyebrow, but then Skaar began to chuckle darkly.

"Trust me, I'm the **most **dangerous thing at this school from now on." He said smirking confidently. Kokoa gulped for a moment, thinking she was looking at someone terribly scary. She shook it off and scoffed.

"Coming from the kid named Skip." She muttered, smirking smugly at him from the side. He frowned and walked in front of her.

"Shut up chocolate girl."

"Hey what did you just call me?!" Kokoa shouted from his back, but Skaar decided to ignore her and kept walking.

"_This is gonna be one annoying year." _Skaar growled mentally as he kept on walking, with the vampire following behind.

_To be continued…_

**Update: well after a couple days of thinking it over, I decided I'm going to continue this story. it may not be updated when everyone would like but at the moment its the best I can do.**


	2. Fitting in

**Well while I originally planned to pass this story to someone else I… decided to do something else. I'm going to see how long I can stick it out for with this story. If I get tired of writing it or if it doesn't get well received, I will end it. For now… I hope you enjoy! Also before anyone get's confused. Skaar is in his human form, and since I made him a bit older than he is, imagine him as tall as Kokoa, maybe an inch or two taller.**

Fitting in

Skaar was not happy.

Not. At. All.

The first thing he gets when arriving is a red headed woman barking off his ear about a little comment he made. Vampires must have been very petty. She went on about how her race was superior to all, she was royalty, and many other things Skaar really didn't care about. He had been growling quietly in anger for the whole time she talked, but obviously she hadn't heard him. She stopped after a while, for reasons Skaar neither knew nor cared for, only happy that she was quiet.

"So… why are you gray?" Kokoa asked curiously, finally wondering about the hulk himself.

"I was born that way, got a problem with that?" Skaar said rudely, in no mood to make small talk.

"Geez so touchy." She said pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"_You're saying that to me?"_ Skaar mentally growled.

"Fine then, why is your hair so long?" She questioned to change subjects.

"Because it reminds me of home." Skaar said plainly, trying to walk ahead of her. She wondered what he meant, but before she could question again he was already far ahead of her.

"Hey where are you going, wait up!" Kokoa said jogging to catch up to him. Skaar groaned in frustration.

"Why do you keep following me?" Skaar asked bluntly, getting tired of her.

"Hey is that anyway to act around someone who's trying to be friendly?" Kokoa said in anger taking a step in front of him and getting in his face. Skaar tried to step by her but she blocked him.

"Do you wanna move or do I have to make you?" Skaar said menacingly.

"I'd like to see you try." Kokoa sneered.

"Trust me, no you don't." Skaar said narrowing his eyes. Suddenly the two heard someone screaming, turning to see a brown haired boy being chased around by a porcupine like animal.

"Heeeeelp!" He screamed. Suddenly it jumped on his head and was about to clamp onto the boys head. Kokoa ran to go help him, as was Skaar for a moment before stopping and smirking. It was the perfect chance to lose the red haired annoyance. He began to walk away towards the school, now having a chance to take it in. It was larger than he expected, but then again he didn't know what most schools looked like.

"So you're finally here huh bub?" He heard a voice from behind, revealing to be Logan.

"At least someone has to suffer here with me." Skaar said smirking. Logan rolled his eyes.

"I'm a teacher already, this isn't gonna be so foreign for me." Logan said taking a sip of coffee.

"Yeah well good for you, while I'm stuck playing school kid with a bunch of morons." Skaar said with a lot of venom in his voice.

"Will it kill you to try and get along with some other kids?" Logan said with a raised eyebrow.

"It might. I'd rather be in the savage land where I'm allowed to smash whatever I want." Skaar said deadpanning.

"Yeah well here you can actually socialize with something that isn't a dinosaur." Logan said trying to get him used to the idea. "Look kid, complaining about it won't make it any easier. Stick through it, we'll find whatever it is Rogers is having us look for, and then we're gone."

Skaar was silent for a moment before grunting in acceptance.

"Good, now here's your schedule and room key. You'll need these to get through the school." Logan said handing him the paper and key. Skaar nodded silently, getting ready to go to the first year ceremony.

"By the way, I got you a little present in your room." Logan said smirking at the young hulk. Skaar raised an eyebrow in question but was suddenly hit in the head by a bag.

"Hey you jerk, ditching me like that!" Kokoa said in anger. He glared at her almost ready to change into his hulk form. Logan's amused smile wasn't helping the situation.

"Maybe if you didn't keep barking my ear off, I wouldn't have." Skaar said growling.

"Maybe if you weren't so damn rude, I wouldn't!" Kokoa returned. The two came face to face, growling at each other. Suddenly the school bell rang, telling them the ceremony was about to start. Kokoa made a "hmph" sound as she turned away.

"Just hurry up and come on before we're late!" Kokoa said running ahead of him. Logan walked up to Skaar and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm impressed, only here for two minutes and you got a cute girlfriend." Logan said teasingly.

"Shut up or I'll rip your arms off, and she's not my girlfriend." Skaar hissed out. Logan chuckled and began to leave.

"I'll see you around bub; you've got me for your homeroom." Logan said waving to him as he left. Skaar scoffed and shook his head. This was going to be a long year.

* * *

Skaar sat bored in the ceremony, waiting to get out as soon as possible. Kokoa hadn't said much when he arrived, but she had saved him a seat. When it was all over the two walked the halls headed to class, although Kokoa had other plans.

"So… I wanted to go see someone first so I'm not going to class." Kokoa said quietly. Skaar was uninterested.

"Then go ahead."

"Ok then… later." She said beginning to leave slowly.

"See you."

…

"You're still here."

"I know shut up!"

"So go."

…

"What is it?" Skaar growled, knowing she was waiting for him to say something.

"Do you wanna go with me?"

"No."

"Ok then…"

"Alright then. Goodbye."

…

"Just come on."

"What? No!"

"Shut up and come on!" Kokoa said grabbing his arm and tugging him along. He groaned in annoyance, pulling his arm out of her grip. He decided to just go along with it so she would stop annoying him.

"Whatever, this better not be a waste of time." Skaar muttered.

"It won't kill you to go along Skippy." Kokoa teased at his name.

"Shut up chocolate girl." He said rolling his eyes. She growled but ignored his words. Finally they came to a stop in front of a class.

"She has this class." Kokoa said quietly as she opened the door. Inside were some older people, mostly girls. A blue haired girl walked up to the two.

"Hi there! Are you guys lost in the school?"

"No, we're just looking around. I know someone in this class but I don't think they're here yet." Kokoa said, acting like a sweet girl. Skaar raised an eyebrow at her sudden change in personality.

"Oh well you can stay here until they get here! I'm Kurumu, nice to meet you!"

"Oh thank you. I was looking forward to meeting her soon." Kokoa said, striking up a conversation with the succubus. Skaar smirked at her, finding her acting quite amusing.

"_She sure knows how to play someone." _

Suddenly he felt a cold presence behind him. He turned around to see a purple haired woman staring at him.

"Something wrong?" Skaar asked with a suspicious glare. She shook her head and looked at Kokoa.

"You both are first years right?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"No."

"I see." She said twirling a lollipop in her mouth. He found her to be quite… eerie. Another girl came from behind her. She was smaller and younger than Skaar was and was dressed in a ridiculous outfit.

"Hi there, I'm Yukari! What's your name desu?" She introduced herself.

"Skip." Skaar said, still getting mentally used to the name. Suddenly the door opened with a slam, and a pink haired girl and the boy from earlier walking through.

"Moka, Tsukune! Look at these first years that came to our class!" Kurumu said pointing at Kokoa and Skaar. He saw Kokoa smirk and stand up.

"I can't believe you're here Moka. It must be destiny, ne?" Kokoa said approaching the girl.

"_You knew she'd be here though." _Skaar thought as he scoffed, smelling the lie. The girl, Moka, took a step in front of the boy as to protect him.

"Don't be in such a hurry, but don't worry. I won't hurt the meal from earlier." Kokoa said, picking up a table, something Skaar raised an eyebrow to. Suddenly Kokoa jumped at Moka attacking her with it.

"Now please DIIIIEEEE Moka!" Kokoa shouted as she tried to hit Moka with the table. Skaar widened his eyes in surprise but smirked.

"At least there's a little action after all." Skaar said watching her tear the place apart. He figured that he should do something, but really didn't want to. Might as well enjoy the show. He really wished he had some popcorn.

"What is she doing?! Can you stop her?" Yukari shouted, looking at Skaar who shook his head.

"Nah, don't want to." Skaar said simply, making the girls fall over comically.

"I'll beat you Moka, because I'm the best!" Kokoa shouted happily, continuing her attack. Tsukune pushed Moka out of the way, getting hit in the head by the table. Blood covered his head, making Skaar chuckle slightly.

"I think he's dead." Skaar said nonchalantly.

"Tsukune!" The girls yelled, ignoring his words. Kokoa bent over Tsukune to examine him.

"Are you ok?" She asked, but then sniffed his blood and went down to lick it. Kurumu acted out in anger, picking up a table and hitting Kokoa with it, making Skaar laugh again and smile teasingly at Kokoa.

"You got owned." He said smirking at her. She growled as she rose up, ignoring Skaar's comment.

"How dare you." Kokoa growled out, preparing to fight again. Kurumu was about ready to fight again, but Moka stopped her.

"Wait please don't hurt her, she's my sister!" Moka screamed out; shocking all of those in the room, save for Skaar who merely raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Kokoa chuckled, picking up her bag and her bat pet landing on her shoulder.

"There are too many hindrances here; we'll continue this another time. Make sure to release your true self so we can fight. See ya sis." Kokoa said, beginning to leave. "Let's go Skippy."

"Don't tell me what to do." Skaar said back to his irritated state as she ordered him. He followed her out, keeping quiet as they went.

"At least it wasn't a complete waste of time." Skaar said, making Kokoa turn back to him in question.

"I got to see a cool fight. And here I thought you were all bark. Guess you got a little bite." Skaar said smirking. She had a slight blush she shook off before turning her head.

"Sh-shut up."

"You're still annoying though."

"And you're still very rude." She said with a huff. Skaar rolled his eyes, letting the conversation die.

"But thanks for coming with me…" Kokoa said quietly.

"Not like I really had a choice." He said quietly. She let his words pass, now still focusing on the fight ahead.

* * *

Yet again Kokoa had dragged the young Sakaarian along to where she wanted. Moka had reached out to her sister, saying that she was ready to fight. Skaar could tell she was very weak, and didn't know why she would bother taking Kokoa's challenge. At the moment, he could tell that Kokoa had quite some strength, even though compared to his other self she was weak. It was even worse for her sister.

"Do you really think she'll come?" Skaar asked, getting bored of waiting.

"Yeah, she's no coward…" Kokoa said quietly. Skaar looked at her in wonder for a moment, trying to figure out what she was thinking before giving up and leaning against his hand. After some time they saw Moka arrive.

"Well she showed up, now hurry up and beat her before I decide to leave." Skaar said, making the younger vampire growl at him.

"Just you wait and see, I'll make her come out." Kokoa said, more to herself than Skaar.

"_Make her come out?" _Skaar thought with a raised eyebrow. He watched as the two began to fight, it was very well stacked in Kokoa's favor. She had morphed her bat into a giant mace, surprising Skaar slightly.

"Oh no, she actually might kill Moka!" Tsukune said, arriving at Skaar's side.

"I figured since it's her sister she wouldn't try to kill her at least." Kurumu said in fear for her friend.

"Hah, yeah right." Skaar said scoffing at their claims. They all looked to him in question.

"What do you mean?" Yukari asked.

"She doesn't have it in her to kill her sister, no matter how much she throws that mace around like an untrained monkey." Skaar said keeping his eyes on the fight.

"How do you know that?" Mizore asked him quietly.

"She doesn't have the eyes of a killer." Skaar answered simply. Kurumu rolled her eyes.

"You can tell if she can kill by her eyes?" Kurumu said doubtfully.

"Yes. Killers have a look to them, no matter how they act. There is no disguise that can hide that look." Skaar answered them. They all began to sweat, finding Skaar to be a little scary. Finally Kokoa had Moka on the ground, the mace over her head.

"It looks like you win Kokoa…" Moka said, sweating from the close encounter. Kokoa was quiet for a moment until a tear began to fall from her eyes.

"Why… why are you holding back Moka?" Kokoa said sadly, her eyes welling up. Skaar groaned in frustration. He knew all along she had some sort of complex for her sister.

He watched as the group of friends gave a large speech about how Kokoa was after Moka for leaving her when she was little. For some reason, Skaar had a feeling that wasn't right, but couldn't place why. Suddenly Skaar's suspicions were confirmed when Kokoa lashed out at them.

"I knew it, you don't understand! None of you understand!" Kokoa shouted, swinging her mace at the group.

"Geez at least when I tried to kill my father, I didn't cry like a brat about it." Skaar said boredly.

"Friends?! You think I want to be friends with you all? I hate people like you!" Kokoa said, getting ready to bury Moka into the ground with her mace. Suddenly Skaar saw a pink light radiate off of Moka before the mace hit, and it stopped in mid air.

"Do you really hate me like that Kokoa?" They all heard a voice, one similar to Moka's but much deeper than before. Skaar's eyes widened in surprise as he saw that Moka had changed now, her hair now silver instead of pink and her eyes red and slitted. He chuckled lowly as he looked at her.

"This must be what that annoying vampire was waiting for.

"Know your place!" Moka shouted as she kicked Kokoa hard into the air and landing hard into the ground. Skaar was shocked by her sudden change in strength, and assumed that it was similar to how he changed into his hulk form.

"… _I'd still tear her apart." _Skaar thought with a scoff. Kokoa rose from where she had fallen, an aura seeming to come off of her.

"I knew she wouldn't go down with that." Moka said preparing herself. Kokoa approached her slowly.

"Ooo…one-chan!" Kokoa shouted as she happily jumped on Moka and into a hug. Skaar, Tsukune and everyone else were dumbfounded.

"Whaaaat?" They shouted. Skaar jumped to his feet, terribly disappointed by this.

"How pathetic, I'm leaving." Skaar said, leaving the group who were still too confused to say anything to him. He found his room, finally able to get some rest and peace away from Kokoa. He opened the door with a sigh, finding a nice little room. He didn't really care for it, but it would do for a living space.

"Finally…" He said lying down on the bed and sighing. He looked around the room slowly, and found something large covered in cloth and a piece of paper on top labeled 'For Skaar'. He got up and went over and smiled to see that it was his favorite sword. He took the note and opened it.

'Figured you would want something you're familiar with, bub. Don't kill the students with it. Logan.'

"Heh thanks fur ball." He said quietly as he picked up his sword and looked it over. This year might not be as bad as he thought.

_To be continued…_

**Well I hoped you all liked it! Now I feel I did a good job on Skaar's character, but I would like some insight from people on whether I need to change something. Help would be appreciated. Remember to read and review!**


	3. Trouble in the dungeon

**Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long with updating this, but lately I've been focusing on Strawhats plus Vampire more than anything, it's hard to do more than one while working :P but regardless I will do this story! **

**Also if I get any reviews telling me to update another story of mine, I will plainly ignore it and most likely delete it.**

**That aside, remember to read review favorite follow etc. XD**

Trouble in the Dungeon

Skaar sat in his math class terribly bored. Kokoa had resolved to try and fight Moka each time to see her older sister, which Skaar was beginning to just find annoying. Not to mention the little red headed vampire seemed to drag him along wherever she went. For the most part, he couldn't stand her, but another part of him was beginning to grow… dare I say… attached to her. Skaar didn't know why but he was. He still wouldn't really consider her a friend, although mostly out of stubbornness. That and he still thought she was annoying.

The end of class bell finally rang, allowing the kids to finally leave.

"All right students, tomorrow we begin the first real work." Ririko sensei announced to them. Skaar scoffed, not planning to ever actually do the work this school offered.

"Come on Skaar, I want to go see Moka today." Kokoa said sounding determined.

While he could tell she was happy to finally see Moka, he sensed a bit of disapproval from the red head when they saw her. She seemed to hate the pink haired version of her sister, thinking it was too weak and shy. This actually was something Skaar used to have in common with the girl, making him smirk inwardly. He had never wanted anything to do with Banner at first, only Hulk.

"Whatever …" He said with a sigh, having given up on trying to get her to leave him alone. The two were heading to the door when they were stopped by a woman.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but are you Skip Banner?" She asked. Skaar narrowed his eyes, examining her. She wore what Skaar understood in human customs was a classic dress, had long brown hair that was tied up similar to Kokoa's but longer and straighter.

"Who's asking?" He asked untrusting of the stranger.

"Yeah, we're in a hurry here." Kokoa said placing her hands on her hips.

"My name is Ruby Touhou, I am the head masters assistant. He would like to see you about something important." She said, making the two raise a brow in question. Skaar let out an annoyed sound but nodded.

"Fine, let's go then." He said with Ruby turning around.

"Just follow me, I'll lead you to him." She said beginning to walk.

"Wh-what? So you're just gonna leave with her?" Kokoa asked exasperated.

"It might be important." Skaar said shrugging and smirking. Kokoa let out a huff of annoyance, turning her head away with a 'hmph'.

"Fine, I'll see you later then. When you're done, come find me ok? I won't forgive you if you don't." She said walking away in the opposite direction. Skaar scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Crazy woman…" he muttered as he followed Ruby. The walk to the head master's office was silent, the young hulk having no desire to chat with Ruby. They walked into his part of the school, many men in black suits and sunglasses could be seen on the surface. Skaar narrowed his eyes in suspicion, feeling through the Old Power that the men were fake. He suspected they were only there for show.

"Here we are." Ruby announced as she pushed open a large door. Inside Logan could be seen, waiting for them. Another man, sitting behind a desk and wearing what looked like priest robes, greeted them with a dark glowing smile. Skaar felt an odd but powerful aura about him, but said nothing. Ruby went to the side, letting the others talk.

"So good to finally meet you Skaar, I wasn't sure whether we would or not from what I've heard about you." The Exorcist said letting out a dark chuckle.

"Cut the crap, if you're here, then that means something has happened right?" Skaar said glancing at Logan then to the cloaked man.

"You could say that, but it is unrelated to Fairy Tale." Logan said, making Skaar growl in annoyance.

"Then how is it our problem?" The young Sakaarian said sounding annoyed.

"Three men have snuck onto the school grounds from the human world, murderers from what we have gathered." Exorcist said. Skaar narrowed his eyes and sniffed the air, seeing if there was a lie about it. He didn't pick anything up and smirked.

"Fine, I'll deal with it." He said turning to the door.

"That's surprising, I figured you'd put up more of a fight bub." Logan said with a raised brow.

"Why would I? This is the first time I get to actually smash something since I got here." He said with a dark smile. Logan sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine, just don't destroy the whole place while you're at it, ok?" Logan said, but Skaar didn't answer him as he left.

"He doesn't know where they are though…" Ruby said with a sweat drop.

"Kid can find them in his own way, that's not a problem…" Logan said with a sigh."I have a bad feeling about this… it's not our fault if he tears the school apart, you asked for him to do it personally, got it?"

"Oh don't worry Logan, I know what I've done. I hope he puts on a good show for us." The head master said laughing darkly. Ruby stood in wonder how one so small could be such a threat… she would soon find out.

* * *

Skaar walked through the forest of the school, heading toward the dungeon. He had used his Old Power to determine the spot of the three figures, since they were not mixed in with the students and were the only ones near the border of the barrier.

"They're probably weak… but at least I get to smash something for fun." Skaar said to himself, smirking. He was carrying his sword on his back hidden by a cloth.

"This should be qui-" He began, but stopped when he suddenly heard two voices. He quickly hid behind a tree, peeking out to see who it was.

"It cant be them, they were still in the dungeon! Then who…" Skaar spat annoyed. His stern look suddenly fell and his jaw dropped when he saw Moka and Kokoa approaching.

"Come on, big sis! We're gonna find these killers ourselves!" Kokoa said rushing ahead.

"Kokoa stop! This is a very dangerous situation, we cant take it lightly!" Moka answered, trying to calm the red headed vampire. Skaar face palmed, shaking his head at what terrible luck he had.

"I can't believe she's here damn it…" He said groaning in annoyance. He looked at the main entrance of the dungeon and glared. He ran ahead of them quickly but quietly, blue power seemingly coming off him as he summoned the Old Power. He created a large stone wall at the entrance before both Kokoa and Moka could see it.

"That should slow the idiot down for now…" He mused as he went around the dungeon, searching for another entrance. Surprisingly enough he couldn't…

"Guess I'll just make one." He said smirking. He transformed into his hulk form, his muscles busting out now. He sneered as he looked at himself, happy to be back in his true form. He turned back to the wall, letting out a roar as he busted it down with a single strike. He smirked and walked in, looking around to find multiple cells. He pushed the door down of one he was in, having busted into a cell.

"Time to find some killers." He said smirking darkly as he drew his sword. He could have used his Old Power to find them without problem but… that would take the fun out of it.

* * *

"Damn it, where did this stupid stone wall come from!" Kokoa shouted, pounding on it angrily with her fists.

"Maybe the school put it up when they closed it. I think we should leave now Kokoa…" Moka said pleadingly. She knew that her sister was acting much too anxious. Kokoa slumped, a growl coming from her.

"Come on sis! Stop acting so weak! I know you can do better than this!" the red headed vampire shouted, tears coming from her eyes. Moka stepped back in surprise but realized her sisters sadness.

"Kokoa…" Moka said reaching out to her.

"No! I definitely don't want a weak sister!" Kokoa shouted, making her sister sweat drop.

"That's not something I can help…" She said quietly.

"Moka-san! Kokoa-chan!" Tsukune called out, catching up to them.

"Tskukune!" Moka said, while Kokoa clicked her tongue in irritation.

"Good, I'm glad you both are alright." Tsukune said sighing in relief.

"See? What use are friends like this? They only make you weaker, big sis!" Kokoa shouted in anger. "He's a weak idiot who doesn't deserve you!"

"Kokoa, stop saying such things about my friends" Moka shouted defensively back. "What would you say if I said such mean things about Skip-kun?"

Kokoa froze at her last words and blinked for a moment, but shook her head.

"Skip isn't some weak loser like this guy so…" Kokoa began, looking down at her feet in thought. Before she could finish though, the wall was suddenly busted down, making three turn in surprise.

"Someone tried to barricade the entrance with us inside? Strange…" One of two men said. One was a smaller man carrying two knives, while the other was a much larger and muscled bull monster, most likely a Minotaur from old legends.

"Hey look, some students from the school… the girl looks good." The man said licking his knife. The knives seemed to be glowing, looking very mechanical, unlike the standard combat knife. The Minotaur also seemed to be wearing metal skeletal gloves that streamed with power. The large monster stalked forward, blowing air out of its nose.

"You wanna test out the Stark tech huh? Be careful then, I don't care what happens to the boy, I want the older girl. You can kill the other one though." The man said chuckling darkly. Moka, Kokoa and Tsukune backed up in fear, unsure what to do.

"Come on sister, go out and beat them! Small fry like this cant handle you!" Kokoa said turning hopefully to Moka. Tsukune gulped and turned to Moka nodding.

"Alright Tsukune, hurry up and-

Before Moka could finish, the Minotaur had jumped at them. The three paled as they jumped out of the way, avoiding his large fist as he made a large indent in the ground. As he did so, the glove seemed to glow with life and added an extra effect of power to the hit, making a bigger crater in the ground.

"T-that's some power!" Tsukune said in fear.

"It's unusual… he shouldn't be that strong!" Kokoa said widening her eyes in surprise.

"Stark tech. Gotta hand it to the human, he knows how to make a weapon." The man said appearing behind Moka and hitting her on the head and knocking her out.

"Moka!" Tsukune and Kokoa shouted in fear. The bull cocked his arm back, ready to hit Kokoa from behind while she was distracted.

"Don't touch her." Skaar growled angrily, launching himself from the school building and punching the Minotaur hard in the face. The beast was sent flying with ease, making those present and awake gape in awe.

"Wh-what the…" the man said releasing Moka in fear. Skaar huffed out a breath in annoyance, turning to the man glaring darkly.

"You the idiots I'm searching for?" He asked stalking toward him. The man shuddered in fear, backing away slowly. He shook himself, trying to be a bit resistant.

"You better watch out… These knives contain energy! If I stab you with it, your whole body will explode!" The man said launching himself at Skaar. The son of Hulk grabbed his arm easily in his massive had, squeezing both the knife and the man's hand and breaking both with ease. The man screamed, the pain unbearable.

"Who is this…?" Tsukune said in fear. Kokoa was frozen in amazement, having never seen such strength before save for her sisters.

"I was hoping for more of a fight, you two were boring. Where's the third so I can see if he's less boring." Skaar asked, holding the man up in the air by his arm. The man shuddered in fear, also groaning from the pain. Suddenly they all heard a growl. Skaar looked back to see the Minotaur still conscious, his machete drawn. Skaar smirked and dropped the man to the ground.

"And here I thought you were done. Come on then, stupid bull." He said drawing the sword on his back. The Minotaur charged, slashing at Skaar. The son of Hulk dodged easily to the side, slashing down and cutting the machete in half.

"Is that it? Come on, I'll even give you three free ones." Skaar said smirking as he dropped his sword to the ground and holding his hands out. The man bull growled in anger and unleashed three powerful hits to Skaars jaw, the gloves igniting with energy. Skaar stood there still, seemingly unfazed by the hits. He smiled darkly as the Minotaur's arms dropped in disbelief.

"My turn." He said and brought his fist around, punching the Minotaur hard in the gut and sending him flying through the trees, do far that he was out of sight. Tsukune and Kokoa mouths dropped to the ground in disbelief, while the knife wielding man grimaced as he tried to escape.

"Where are you going?" Skaar stated, turning back to him with a deep scowl. The man sweated, freezing where he was.

"L-look I… I surrender… please don't hurt me…" He said putting his hands up. Skaar marched over to him slowly, making the knife wielding man cower to the ground. Skaar stooped over him for a moment before putting his fist out and what looked like a light tap, knocked out the goon easily.

"Coward." He said with a huff. He was about to enter the dungeon again, to go and search for the third member until Kokoa stopped him.

"W-wait a second! Who are you?!" She shouted, having gathered her courage. Skaar looked back at her, glaring in annoyance, making the vampire take a step back in fear. She wouldn't allow herself to look afraid, but it was what she felt running through her body.

"Stupid girl." Skaar said marching over to her. When he said that, she blinked in confusion.

"Little girls shouldn't be going around chasing killers, idiot." He said with a huff. "Go back to the school before you get hurt, little weakling." He said turning away. Kokoa was stunned for a long moment, and Skaar was about to be gone when-

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING WEAK?!" She shouted in anger, making the hulk stop and blink, looking back at her now in shock. Tsukune's own expression was near dum

"I am a vampire of the purest line! I will not have you talk to me that way!" Kokoa said turning Ko into a mace.

"Kokoa-chan, stop trying to start a fight! He just beat those two easily!" Tsukune shouted in fear. She didn't listen to him as she jumped at Skaar ready to hit him.

"_This idiot…" _Skaar thought shaking his head. He caught the mace in his hand easily, shaking her hold off of it. She fell to the ground with a yelp. Skaar then proceeded to toss Ku high into the air and over the dungeon, making Kokoa go teary eyed.

"Ku-chan!" She shouted sadly.

"He's a bat, he can fly." Skaar said with a huff as he turned away and marched into the dungeon, leaving a stunned look on both Tsukune and Kokoa's face. Skaar walked in, finding the final man had shown up.

"Looks like you defeated my comrades, but don't expect me to be so-" He began, but Skaar quickly punched him into the wall, his legs sticking out.

"Not in the mood." He said irritated, taking the mans unconscious body and walking out.

* * *

Things seemed to go back to normal at the school when the announcement of the men being subdued was spread. Skaar had gone back to his normal size, staying inconspicuous. He had found Kokoa the next day, in a very sour mood. Of course he knew why, making him smirk to himself.

"So you idiots went to try and catch the killers?" Skaar said as he was dragged to a meeting of the newspaper club by Kokoa.

"Well, it was mostly Kokoa-chans fault from what I hear…" Kurumu said giggling teasingly.  
"Shut up or I'll beat you down weakling!" Kokoa shouted, still embarrassed by the previous days events.

"Still, I wonder about that monster who saved us…" Tsukune said thoughtfully.

"What did he look like desu?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah I want to know too! I was out when he appeared." Moka said curiously. Skaar seemed to panic slightly but didn't show it. He doubted anyone from Japan would know his face, he had only been to America.

"Well he was huge, his whole body just a big muscle!" Tsukune began.

"And he was gray, and he had long hair like Skips!" Kokoa added, grabbing Skaar's hair to show emphasis, in which he whacked her hand away.

"He had a black tattoo on his shoulder too; it was kinda like a tribal one." Tsukune added this time.

"Sounds crazy familiar…" Mizore said, and then all eyes went to Skaar. He narrowed his own eyes.

"You have something to say?" He asked annoyed by the stares. The girls all looked at each other and laughed, along with Tsukune, making Skaar blink in confusion.

"This guy has a bad attitude, but he is nothing like all of that!" Kurumu said laughing.

"Yeah he's kinda scrawny, the other guy was supposedly way to big for him desu!" Yukari added.

"Idiots…" Skaar growled out in annoyance, his eye twitching unconsciously. He rolled his eyes, resolving that at least his identity was hidden from them. He looked at Kokoa, who had narrowed her eyes at the son of Hulk unsure.

"Something wrong?" He asked narrowing his own eyes at her. She was silent for a long moment before shaking her head.

"Nope, just thought that you missed out yesterday…" She said turning her head away. She then straightened up and glared at him.

"You never came to find me yesterday you jerk!" She shouted pointing an annoyed finger at him.

"What?!" He shouted with a confused raised eyebrow.

"I told you when you were done come look for me! You didn't even try did you?" She shouted grabbing his shirt and shaking him violently.

"Oh god…" he muttered as he knew he was never going to hear the end of this one.

TBC…

**Well there you have it! I've been meaning to bring this story back and that's what I'm doing! Sorry if the end was kind of anticlimactic, but I really couldn't figure out a good way to put it. Anyways, until next time! Enjoy yourselves everyone!**


End file.
